A data center is a facility that houses computer systems and various networking, storage, and other related components. Data centers may, for example, provide computing services to businesses and individuals as a remote computing service or to provide “software as a service” (e.g., cloud computing). The services provided by data centers are valuable to customers as the continued and reliable availability of the computing services are important to the customers' services and operations. It is thus necessary to provide reliable and efficient computing services in order to minimize disruptions to customers of the computing services.